Perils and Pregnancy
by polkadotrocker
Summary: Summary inside- Edward and Bella with a normal pregnancy in high school - Rated M in later chapters. Please Review
1. Finding Out

Perils in Pregnancy

Summary

I do not own the twilight saga or any of it characters.

Edward and Bella are seniors in high school and Edward is a vampire and Bella is human. When they discover that Bella is pregnant after their first time together, Charlie kicks her out of the house and she moves in with the Cullens…..what will happen? THIS IS A NORMAL PREGNANCY!I know its short but this is the first chapter and if you guys like it i will post more.

Chapter One

Edward stood in Bella's room outside of her bathroom door and knocked lightly even though no one but her would hear him. Charlie was gone for the day at the station, investigating some break ins. "Bella? Honey are you ok?" Edward said, with a strain in his voice.

"I'm fine Edward." Bella said as she threw up in the toilet, she had been getting sick lately and staying him from school.

"Maybe I should take you to see Carlisle." Edward said. He was truly worried about her, he hated to see her like this. "Bella honey, please open the door." Edward begged, not wanting to invade her privacy.

Bella came out of the bathroom brushing her teeth and smiling a fake smile at him, "I'm fine Edward!" Edward nodded and said, "Ok but your still going to see Carlisle." Bella started to protest but gave in and said," I'll go but don't you make a big deal about me being sick." Edward nodded in agreement.

Once Bella had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast Edward ushered her to his silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for her. He got into the driver's side and turned on the car. It was august so it was hot, he pulled her close to him and said, "How you feeling now?" Bella rolled her eyes and said, "Edward I'm fine right now, nothing is wrong with me." Edward sighed and said, "We'll see."

He turned down the winding road that the Cullens lived on. He drove quickly and parked his car in the garage. He helped Bella out of the car and went in the house. Esme greeted them and said, "Oh Bella Hello, its nice to see you." Edward smiled lightly and asked, "Where is Carlisle? Bella and I need to see him."

Carlisle came in the room and said, "Someone mention me?" Edward smiled and nodded and said, "Bella hasn't been feeling well and I thought it'd be best if I brought her to you." Carlisle nodded and said, "Come to my office Bella."

Carlisle led them to his office and started asking Bella a series of ordinary questions that she answered with no problem until they came to one. Carlisle looked at Bella and asked again, "Are you sexually active?" Bell nodded lightly and cringed into Edward.

Carlisle said, "I'll have to take you to the hospital to run the proper tests but from the looks of your symptoms, your pregnant."

Edward froze right there and his eyes focused on Carlisle and his brain trying to process what he had just said. Carlisle looked at Edward and said, "Son relax we don't know much yet." Edward nodded and said, "You'll be ok Bella you'll be fine."

Bella was leaning into Edward when Carlisle said those faithful words. Pregnant?......How could she be pregnant the only one that she ever did the deed with was a vampire? Was it possible? Apparently it was she was pregnant. Bella looked up into Edward's golden eyes, they had been soft a minute ago, and full of worry but now they were stone, hard, cold. "Edward we're going to have a baby." Bella said sheepishly. Edward softened a bit and said,"Yes Bella we're going to have a baby."


	2. Telling Charlie

Telling Charlie

I do not own twilight. This is a fan fiction. Bella is going through a normal pregnancy. Please review.

Edward held Bella as she cried her eyes out for the next few minutes. She had reason to cry, she was 17 and in high school and having a half vampire child. Edward kissed her lightly and said, "Everything is going to be ok Bella but we have to tell Charlie."

Bella groaned and looked at Edward and said, "Does he have to know?" Edward chuckled and said, "Yes honey we have to tell him." Edward helped her up and to the Volvo and said, "Bella I'm here for you I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Edward drove to the Swan Residence and Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. He heard Bella take in a big breath of air and let it out slowly. "We will be great Bella just wait." He kissed her lightly and said," Lets go." He walked her to the door and they went in the house. Charlie was watching a basketball game with Billy in the living room. "Dad, Edward and I have some news." Bella said as she walked in the living room.

Charlie looked at Edward with a glare and Edward read his mind, "He better not have touched my daughter." Edward tried to surpress a smiled, they had done more than touch, that's why they were in this situation.

"Um, Dad?" Bella said looking at him, " Um Edward and I are…" Bella began and Edward finished ," Going to have a child."

Charlie's color changed from pale to red to blue and back to pale and said," Bella I can't believe you were so irresponsible but you know I don't have the means to help you support a child." Edward butted in, "Charlie I plan on staying with Bella and hopefully marrying her and helping with my child." Charlie nodded and said," That would be a wise choice Edward."

Bella looked from Charlie to Edward and back to Charlie and thought, "For once they agree." Edward looked at Bella when she said," Dad, I love you but I need to be with Edward since I am expecting his baby in 8 months." Charlie nodded and said, "I'd like you home 3 times a week to see me but other than that you live with Edward and his family now and I want you to call me everyday." Bella nodded and Edward said," I'll get her a cell phone." Charlie smiled and said,"Please." Edward nodded and said," Charlie you know I love bella and will take care of her and our child." he was beaming proud when he said, 'our child.' Edward kissed Bella and smiled. Charlie looked at Bella and said,"I'll call your mother later and I'll give her Edward's cell phone number to call you." Bella nodded and said,"Thanks dad I love you more than you know." Charlie and Edward both smiled at that. Charlie chuckled and said,"You know the foods gonna get bad with you gone." Bella smirked and said,"I'll make you some things and bring them by and put them in the refridgerator for you to heat up." Charlie nodded and smiled and said,"Thanks Bells."

Billy laughed and said,"Jacob will be thrilled to hear this news." He rolled his eyes when he said it. Edward smiled a fake smile and nodded at Billy. Charlie laughed at Billy and said," and we both thought you'd be the first to be a grandpa."

Edward laughed and whispered so only Bella could hear,"He took that well." Bella nodded and smiled and said,"Better than I thought he would."

Edward walked upstairs to Bella's room with her and helped her get some things, she packed most everything to take with her and the goodbyes were said with Charlie and Edward loaded her things into his Volvo and drove home and said," Welcome home Bella."


	3. Coming Home

Coming Home

I do not own twilight. This is a fan fiction. Thank you to the people who have reviewed.

Edward smiled and said, "How are you feeling Bella?" Bella rolled her eyes and yelled, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen STOP worrying about me." She got out of the Volvo and slammed the door and ran into the Cullen house. Edward stayed where he was, he was stunned that Bella would yell at him.

He got her things out of the car and carried them through the house up to his room. Bella was sitting on the couch with Alice. Edward seen Jasper and said Mood swings." Edward shot a glance at Jasper.

Alice was sitting on the couch in front of the big coffee table. There were samples of fabric and wedding favors. Alice smiled and picked up another bag and started placing baby shower items on the table. Bella groaned," Alice No baby shower." Alice looked upset and said,"Bella your getting a baby shower and a beautiful wedding no arguing." Edward had a booming laugh and said," Bella I can protect you from everything…..except my sister." Alice smiled and went back to her planning, Rosalie started helping her.

Edward kissed Bella passionately and held her to him. Emmett cleared his throat and threw a pillow at them and said, "Eddie bro get a room." Edward snarled, "Do not call me Eddie!" He held Bella close and she smiled and said, "I love you Eddie baby." Edward smiled and said," Love you to Bells."

Edward and Bella went to the kitchen and Edward made her some scrambled eggs and toast and sausage. Bella scarfed the food down so fast that it burned her throat. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" Edward asked. "This morning." Bella said between bites. "You need to stick to your diet of food that is good for the baby." Edward said kissing her. When Bella was finished Edward washed the plate and fork and pan and then took Bella up to his room, their room now.

Bella got in her bags and got some sweatpants and one of Edward's old baseball shirts and went and took a shower and washed her hair. When she came out Edward had a small red leather book in front of him on his lap and he was looking at it. Bella came to the bed slowly and crawled in and snuggled up next to him. The book contained pictures of them throughout the span of the 2 years that they had been dating. Edward smiled and said," Esme made this for us, shes already started on the baby book." Edward turned the page and there was a picture of them sitting on the couch and Edward had his arms protectively around Bella and she was asleep. Bella smiled and said," I like that picture." Edward nodded and said, "Me too." Edward looked at her and said," Remember when you asked me if I would show up in a picture and I just laughed at you?" Bella nodded and said, "You have to admit it was a legitimate question." Edward nodded and shut the photo album and sat in on the shelves on Bella's side of the room. He put all of her stuff away in vampire speed. When he was done it looked as if she'd lived there forever.

Edward got back into bed and smiled and said,"Well since we're having a baby I told Charlie I'd ask you." Edward took a small ring from his pocket and said," Marry me Isabella?" Bella looked at him and said,"yes but no jewelry." She was eyeing the ring. Edward was beaming and said,"Bella I didn't spend anything, it was my mothers." Bella smiled and said," Ok Edward fine I'll wear it." He chuckled and slid it onto her finger and said, "Perfect fit." Bella rolled her eyes and said, "You like that don't you." Edward raised his eyebrows and smirked and said," More than you'll ever know Bella." He pulled her near to him and smiled and said," Sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake up." Bella mumbled," Love you too Edward." As she nodded off to sleep in his arms.


	4. Returning to Hell

Returning to Hell

I do not own twilight. Please review and thanks to everyone who did review.

Edward woke Bella up at 6:30 to get ready for school, it was Monday and time for them to return to Bella's own personal hell, school. The whole town of Forks , Washington now knew that Bella and Edward were expecting a baby. Edward knew that the kids at school would be hard on them but they would have to suck it up and tough it out and after all what could hurt a vampire?

Bella grabbed some clothes that Alice had laid out for her and showered and got dressed. Edward grabbed their things and helped her down the stairs, he was afraid because of her inaviodable clumsiness that she would hurt the child.

When they walked into the kitchen the smell of bacon assaulted Bella's nose and she got a queasy feeling in her stomach. Bella ran for the bathroom and Edward was there beside her as she threw up into the toilet. When they came back into the kitchen Esme said,"Are you hungry Bella?" Bella nodded and said,"Surprisingly yes." She ate all of the food that Esme made for her and Edward escorted her to his Volvo. Rosalie,Alice,Emmett, and Jasper were all riding in Emmett's jeep.

As Edward drove at normal speed Bella leaned into him and said,"I'm scared Edward." He kissed the top of her head lightly and said,"Don't be scared honey I love you." That was enough to get Bella through the day.

When Edward parked the Volvo everyone started to stare at them. Edward went and opened her door for her and carried her books inside to the locker that they shared. Edward and Bella had all the same classes, it was amazing the favors Edward could get the female administrators to do. Edward got their books for the first class and Bella talked to Alice so she was distracted from the looks and giggles. Once they got to Anatomy and Phisiology, Mr. Varner wrote REPRODUCTION on the board in big letters. The class burst into giggles and someone said," Cullen and Swan sure know about that." Edward turned around and shot a look back at the guy, mike newton. Edward had hated that guy ever since he asked Bella out and having to listen to his thoughts all day everyday didn't help his cause.

The day passed without being anymore eventful. Edward and Bella stopped at the thriftway so Bella could pick out some things that she wanted to eat and pick up some food for Charlie. Once they were done they drove to the Swan Residence and Bella started making spaghetti for Charlie. Edward sat at the table and watched her intently.

Charlie arrived home 15 minutes later and smiled at Bella and gave an acknowledging nod to Edward who did the same. "thanks Bells, its just me tonight so spaghetti is good." Edward and Bella left about an hour later and went home. Alice was sitting in the living room with Rosalie and Esme planning the nursery that was to be put in the spare room next to Bella and Edward's room. Their plans so for was for a jungle zoo theme. Edward chuckled and said," We don't even know if the baby's a boy or a girl yet and your already buying things for the child." Bella smiled at him and said,"Lets let them have their fun, why don't you play for me." She gestered to the piano and Edward went and started playing Bella's lullaby. Bella sat down on the couch and listened to him play her wonderful music. She loved it. He started in on a new song and said," I thought of this last night, its for the baby." The lullaby was wonderful so peaceful so serene. Bella smiled and looked at Edward," Its perfect Honey." She kissed him lightly and went back to the couch and fell asleep. When she woke up there was a note for Edward," Had to go hunting be back soon, Alice and Esme are downstairs."


	5. The Naming

Shopping with Alice

I do not own Twilight

Bella didn't bother to get dressed, but she walked downstairs in her pajamas and Esme had food sitting on the table for her. Esme and Alice were fussing over where to go shopping today. "Bella we're going shopping." Alice said from the other room, "Get dressed." Bella mumbled and said,"I'm not going Alice."

Alice came into the kitchen and said,"Edward told me you'd be stubborn about this." Alice looked at Bella and said,"Please your wardrobe is seriously lacking." Bella rolled her eyes and surrendered. She sauntered upstairs and got dressed in some jeans that were getting tight on her and a blue shirt that hid her stomach. Blue was Edward's favorite color on her.

Bella came downstairs and said,"Alice Did Edward tell you when he'd be back?" Alice nodded and said,"He'll be back tonight around 7." Bella sighed and said,"Do I need to take anything?" Alice shook her head and said,"No I've got everything covered."

Alice towed Bella to the car and she got into the backseat. Alice was driving and Esme was talking to Bella. "You know Edward has never been happier since hes found out your expecting his child." Bella nodded and smirked. She put a hand gently on her stomach and said," I'm excited,scared, and worried all at the same time." Alice smiled and said,"I've seen it Bella, your going to be fine." Bella nodded knowing that her and Edward had already decided that she would give birth naturally at home.

Alice kept driving at this rate,they would be in Port Angeles in 15 minutes. Bella looked at Esme and said," Can you tell me anything else about Edward's birth family?" Esme nodded and said," I can tell you he had a three year old sister she passed away with his father in the first wave of influenza, her name was Emma, and Edward adored her,he took care of her when she was sick and that's how he accuired the disease." Bella nodded and said,"Thank You for telling me that Esme,I think I found the perfect name for a baby girl now, Emma." Alice and Esme both nodded as Alice pulled into the high end shopping mall.

Alice,Bella, and Esme shopped all day and bought endless things by the end of their shopping trip, Bella had a new wardrobe of normal and maternity clothes and a few things for the baby and of course,a few pieces of jewelry for Bella even though she only wore two pieces of jewelry all the time. Her wedding ring and a locket Edward had given her on their two year anniversary.

When they arrived at the Cullen house Edward was standing on the porch waiting for them and said,"I got home early and found that you girls took longer than you thought." It was 4 pm now. Bella smiled and kissed him and said, "Alice tortured me." Edward chuckled and Alice accused,"You liked it." Edward pulled her inside as Alice and Esme stocked bella and Edward's closet.

Edward pulled her into the kitchen and handed her a plate of pizza and said,"Alice had a vision you were craving it and I stopped and got you a pizza." Bella smiled and said,"Alice was right." She ate the pizza and looked at him and said,"I missed you today Eddie." He chuckled and Emmett,who was sitting on the couch, said,"She called you eddie." Edward snarled,"SHUT UP EMMETT." Emmett boomed with laughter and Bella pulled herself closer to Edward and he said,"Guess what Bells,its Cullen movie night." Bella looked at him puzzled and he said,"Every Week we have a Cullen movie night, and every week someone different picks, this week you get to pick." Bella smirked and said,"How to Lose a Guy in 10 days." The Cullen's watched the movie and laughed at the hilarious parts, when it came to the part where she was naming his penis, Bella looked at Edward and smiled. Edward objected immediately and said,"Bella theres no way you are naming him." Bella looked at him puzzled, "Him?" she asked. Edward smiled and said,"Of course." Bella smiled and said,"Let me name him Edward." She was storking the outside of his pants. Emmett chuckled and said,"Oh come on Edward let her." Edward sighed and said,"You can name him later." Bella smiled and said," Oh I already have his name….Sergeant Stiffy.:


	6. Edward's Birthday Surprise

Edward's Birthday

I do not own Twilight.

The end of their junior year came and went without even and soon it was Edward's birthday. He was objected to a party because he had been alive for so long but Bella and Alice both told him since he made Bella go through a birthday party he had to have one too.

Bella had a small baby belly now that she was 3 months pregnant. Edward had been treating her like glass and not letting her do anything. Her new mantra had become, "Edward I'm pregnant not disabled." Bella hated when Edward fussed over her. The date for their wedding had been set, three months are Bella's due date. Bella was due on December 25th, Christmas. Alice had emersed herself in wedding plans and Esme was constantly on the phone with Renee planning.

It was Sunday June 30th, Edward's birthday. Alice and Bella were running around getting things ready for Edward's surprise. Edward came in the house with Emmett and Jasper and said,"Girls I thought I said no party." Bella nodded and said, "Hi Honey." Edward smiled and kissed her lightly and she went back to what she was doing. Alice answered him and said," You said no parties you said nothing about surprises." Edward smirked, it was always like Alice to find a way around anything anyone says."

Bella rested her hand on her stomach and plopped down on the couch with a sigh, she was tired,she couldn't spend more than 10 minutes on her feet without feeling exhausted. Edward sat down beside her and said, "Can I have my surprise now?" Bella smiled and ran her hand over her baby bump and said, "I suppose." Alice rolled her eyes and called everyone in the living room. Bella smiled at everyone and said, "Ok everyone else is first I want to go last with my surprise and don't worry Edward I didn't spend a dime." A smiled spread across Edward's face and he kissed her.

Alice came forward and handed Edward a small box. It was a key to a new car. Edward smiled and said, "Alice you got me a car?" Alice answered, "No Carlisle and Esme got you a car." Edward looked confused and asked Carlisle, "Why?" Carlisle chuckled at Edward and said, "Your going to have a child and a car seat wouldn't fit in your Volvo so we got you a bigger Volvo." Edward smiled and said, "Thank You." Esme nodded and said, "Your Welcome Edward." Bella was leaning into him when Emmett handed him a small leather book, it was a new journal for Edward. He looked at Emmett and said, "Thanks Em." Bella ran her hand over her stomach, she was visibly pregnant at 3 months and Esme already said she was starting to glow. Rosalie and Alice had combined their gift and said," Edward our gift is privacy for you and Bella when the baby comes." Edward sighed and said, "Thank You we'll need that." Jasper didn't have a gift for Edward as far as the family knew but Edward read his mind. Jasper's gift was adjusting Bella's mood swings. Bella smiled when it came to her turn and said, "Well Edward your surprise from me is that…." She put his hand over hers on her stomach, "We're having twins."

Edward looked stunned and said, "Twins?" Bella nodded and Edward pulled her into a passionate kiss in front of everyone. Emmett howled and whistled and everyone clapped. Bella kissed him again and he said, "Best present ever." He had a smirk on his face when he said it.

The family was all going out to the garage for the unveiling of Edward's new child approved Volvo. It was bigger like an SUV and it was silver, like his other Volvo. There were two car seats sitting on the tool bench in the corner. Edward smiled and said, "I love it." Edward kissed Bella as she walked into the garage. Esme smiled at them and thought to herself, "They're perfect for each other, Edward's going to be an amazing father." Edward smiled and said, "Thanks Mom." Esme nodded and smiled and said, "Its true Edward you will be an amazing father." Bella agreed and said, "You'll be an amazing father to our perfect children.


	7. Midnight Snack

Midnight Snack (sorry its short)

Angela had called Bella and Edward and asked them to double date with her and Ben and they agreed. They would go to the little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Bella got ready to go. Edward handed her a pair of black pants and a sapphire blue shirt that he loved her in. Her stomach was so cute, it was getting bigger but not huge yet. Her stomach was bulging under her shirt. She took Edward's hand and they drove to Port Angeles.

When they arrived at the restaurant Angela and Ben were waiting by their car. Angela seen Bella and ran to her and touched her stomach lightly and said, "Bella your glowing, your so cute." Edward smiled and kissed Bella on the cheek and they went into the restaurant with Angela and Ben. They placed their orders and started talking. Angela and Ben were starting to talk about college plans. Edward butted in and said, "Well I am going to go to college for pre med and Bella wants to go for literature." Angela smiled and looked at Bella and said, "Your gonna be a doctor's wife.' Bella blushed and nodded. Angela was one of Bella's bridesmaid's at the wedding and Alice was her maid of honor. Their food came and they ate. Edward played with his on his plate and took a few bites of the food that tasted like dirt to him to keep up the charade. When they were finished they said their goodbyes and Edward and Bella took a walk through the nearby park with the light of the moon in the night sky. Bella kissed him hard and smirked and said, "Lets go have some fun." Edward raised an eyebrow and kissed her and pulled her into the trees. Soon they were both naked and Edward was kissing her everywhere. He gripped her breasts and said, "Bella what do you want?" Bella smirked and stroked his erection and he slid into her in one swift motion. "Oh God Edward Harder." Edward listened but was careful of the baby. "Bella ahhh." Edward said and was thrusting quickly. Their release was getting closer, they could both feel it. Edward said," Bella…I'm gonna…..ohhhhhh." He released his seed inside her and she climaxed at the same time. Edward kissed her and got dressed and helped her get dressed. They drove home with smiles on their faces but in silence.

They went inside and went up to bed, it was late after midnight. Edward waited on Bella as she showered and crawled into bed after getting dressed. Edward pulled him to her, her ring caught in the moonlight and shined, this made a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Bella drifted off to sleep with one hand on her stomach and one hand holding Edward where he was. Edward kissed her lightly on the head and stared out into the night until the next morning.

The next day they had to go visit Charlie and have Charlie's annual 4th of July cookout.


	8. Fireworks and Snickers

Cookouts and Fireworks

I do not own Twilight

It was July 4th and Edward and Bella and the rest of the Cullen Family were on their way to the Swan Residence. When they arrived Charlie smiled and said, "Hello Bella, Edward." He was flipping burgers and the Quileutes were there. When they seen Edward they all suddenly tensed. Edward said, "Hello." Edward stayed in a chair beside Bella the whole time and ate for the charade once again. Then Charlie brought out a big box of fireworks and said, "I thought since we have something to celebrate we should set it off with a bang." Bella chuckled, "What are we celebrating dad?" Charlie chuckled and said, " Your getting married and having a baby and it's the fourth of July." Edward smiled and said, "Can I give you a hand?" Charlie nodded and got out a lighter. Edward laughed and said, "This is dangerous." Charlie gave another laugh and said, "Exactly." Bella smiled and said, "Don't blow up my husband." Charlie smiled and said, "Maybe char him but not hurt him too bad." Edward smiled. The Quileutes laughed and Jacob said, "If he dies I'm here for you." Bella looked at Jacob and said, "That's not going to happen." Bella looked at her dad and said, "Hey dad we have some news, we're having twins." Charlie smiled.

Soon fireworks started to go off and Edward ran to Bella and held her and kissed her and said, "Happy fourth of July honey. Bella kissed him and said, "I love you." Edward nodded and said, "Love you more." When the cookout was over they went home and it was around 8 o clock when they got home. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the yard. Edward joined in and beat them both. Bella chuckled and said, "I had my money on Emmett." Edward said, "Well Emmett can't read minds." Bella smirked and said, "Good Point."

Edward led Bella to the kitchen where he got her ice cream and Snicker's bars and smiled. "What happened to my diet?" Bella asked as she started eating it. Edward smiled again and said, "Your pregnant and I seen you eyeing the candy at Charlie's and I know Snicker's is your favorite, the house will be stocked until the babies come." Bella nodded and said, "Thank You Edward. " Edward smirked and said, "Not a problem honey, I love you."

Once they got up to their room Edward snuggled up against Bella and kissed her and nuzzled her neck. She smiled and fell asleep quickly. Edward held her to him all night and thought about his life. He never thought that he would be a father but here they were expecting twins. He kissed her and smiled, she was so beautiful when she was asleep. Who was he kidding she was beautiful when she was awake. He pushed the hair out of her eyes and thought about the kids.

(I know its super short I kinda had writer's block please review)


	9. Nursery Rhymes

Nursery Rhymes

I do not own Twilight or its characters.

Bella had a medium sized baby bump now, since she was carrying twins she was bigger than normal. Edward's over protectiveness had gotten worse and he wouldn't allow Bella to do anything, even simple things like get her own ice cream. Until one day Edward and Bella decided to go to Port Angeles with Alice to pick out some things for the twins. They drove and Bella couldn't get comfortable in her seat, this worried Edward. When they arrived at the store Alice wanted to go to, Bella didn't want to get out of the car, she complained that her side hurt. Edward sat with her and held her until she felt well enough to go into the store with him. Alice was already inside once they came in and she had a cart full of items for Bella to approve. Edward led Bella to a bench and Alice started showing Bella things. While Alice was showing Bella a green onesie and a yellow onesie, Bella let out a squeal, "Oh!" Edward was by her side in less than a second. "What is it honey?" he asked worriedly. Bella smiled and took his hand on put it on her stomach and said, "The twins are kicking Edward." A smiled spread across his face and he said, "That's amazing Bella." Bella nodded and kissed him and started approving Alice's items and disapproving many of them. Edward helped Bella up and they followed Alice to the nursery furniture section of the store and started looking at cribs and rocking chairs and swings. Edward and Bella picked out two jungle themed cribs to match the décor of the nursery. Bella picked out a solid oak rocking chair. Alice picked out a few more items and soon they were on their way home. Alice wouldn't let Bella or Edward in the nursery until it was finished but when they got home, Emmett mysteriously took off with the rocking chair without explanation. Edward knew what he was doing by reading his mind and knew that Bella would love it.

Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Emmett all worked on the nursery for a few hours and soon it was finished. Edward helped Bella upstairs to the room next to theirs and they went inside. Bella gasped, it was perfect. There was a mural on the right wall, it was of a rainforest. Bella looked at it, all of the colors, then she came to the signature at the bottom of the painter and said, "Thank You Rosalie." Rosalie smiled and said, "Not a problem Bella." Bella ran her hand over the furniture and said, "Its perfect everyone, Thank You." Edward smiled and said, "There is one last surprise from Emmett." Emmett left the room for about thirty seconds and sat down the solid oak rocking chair, it had jungle animals carved in it and across the back of the chair on the top was CULLEN. Bella smiled and a tear fell from her eyes. "I love it Emmett, Thank You." He pulled her into a hug and said, "Anything for you Bella."

Edward kissed her and pulled her closer to him as well and said, "Anything for you."


	10. Reservation Visitation

Reservation Visitation

I do not own Twilight but I do own a taillight

By now Bella was 7 months pregnant with the twins. Carlisle was going to tell them what they were having today, they had tried before but the twins had been turned around. Bella was waddling around the kitchen now when Edward came in and said, "Need help with something?" Bella nodded and pointed to the only package of cookies in the house on the highest shelf. Edward got them and handed them to her. She was quite large but he loved her. Edward kissed Bella and said" how are you feeling honey?" Bella nodded and said, "Surprisingly Good." Edward smiled and said, "Well after your check up Emily and Sam invited us down to the reservation to visit." (there is no treaty in my story) Bella nodded and said, "That should be fun." Edward agreed and said, "Especially since Embry imprinted on Emily's sister." Bella smirked and said, "You mean her little sister Chaslyn?" Edward nodded. (Chaslyn and Embry will have a story all to themselves.) When it was time for her appointment, Edward to Bella to Carlisle's office where they found out that they were expecting one boy and one girl.

Bella was so happy and looked at Edward and said, "I have their names, Masen Edward Cullen and Emma Carlie Cullen." Edward nodded and said, "We better tell Alice so she can personalize everything they own." Bella agreed and they told Alice.

Bella sat down on the couch and fell asleep. Edward woke her up to go to the reservation. Edward helped her to the car and they drove to the reservation. When they got there they were greeted by the whole wolf pack. Jacob hugged her tightly and Bella laughed and said, "can't breathe Jake." He chuckled and let her go and said, "Your getting big Bells." Bella smiled and said, "Twins." Jacob nodded and said, "We know." He led Bella and Edward inside Sam and Emily's house and it was decked out in baby shower things. Bella blushed bright red.

"Surprise!" Emily said hugging her. "We had to do something for you, Alice did everything but bite our heads off!" Edward smiled and held Bella close to him and said, "Thank You Emily, everyone."

They had the baby shower and the pack loaded down the Volvo with everything and Edward and Bella went home around 9 at night. Carlisle was waiting on the porch and said," Edward the Denalis are here." Bella looked at Edward, Denalis ment Tanya and Tanya ment trouble.


	11. Tanya Troubles

Tanya Troubles

I do not own twilight.

Bella entered the house behind Edward and standing there in her perfection was the blonde goddess of a vampire Tanya, "It has been too long Edward." Edward smiled politely and answered, "Not long enough Tanya." He went to Bella and kissed her more and more.

Tanya looked upset and said, "Edward I'm sorry to be so rude, Hello Bella." Bella nodded and said," Hello Tanya." Tanya looked at Bella's stomach and said, "When are you due?" Bella smiled and said, "Two months but Carlisle thinks they'll come sooner."

The denali's smiled and said, "We came to see the progress of the child, word is spreading Carlisle." Carlisle nodded and said, "Thank you all." The denali's left and Edward felt Bella relax in his arms and he kissed her. "Don't worry about them honey, they are just butting into business that isn't theirs." Bella nodded and said," I need a snickers bar after that." Edward chuckled and went into the kitchen with her and got her a snickers bar and said, "How you feeling now?" Bella nodded and said, "A whole lot better now that the denali's are gone and I have chocolate." Edward smiled and kissed her lightly and said, "How did I know you'd say that?" he felt her stomach and said, "Any kicking today Bells?" Bella nodded and said, "Lots of kicking these twins are very active, I have a feeling that I am going to be a soccer mom later in life." Edward smiled lightly and sighed and said, "Their strong just like their father." Bella agreed and said, "Hopefully their just like you with no interference from me." Edward rolled his eyes and said, "Don't say that Bella your beautiful and perfect."

Emmett huffed from the other room and said, "Get a room." Edward yelled back, 'Don't listen." Emmett huffed again and tried tuning them out. Edward ran his hand over Bella's stomach and said, "Emma, Masen, stop kicking your mother to death." The twins stopped as if they knew what Edward was saying. Edward smirked and said, "they know their daddy."

(its like supershort once again I have writers block)


	12. Getting Bigger

Getting Bigger

I do not own twilight!- I still have writers block someone HELP!

Bella laid in bed, she was 8 months pregnant with her children, her and Edward's children, twins, Emma and Masen. Edward smiled when she woke and said, "Esme made you breakfast in bed, no need to overwork yourself honey." Bella nodded and dug into her food, an egg and cheese omelet with salsa is just what she needed. She ran her hand over her growing belly and said, "Tell Esme the twins love this." Edward smirked and said, "Will do Bella. " The twins kicked her side and Edward rubbed where they kicked. Bella finished her food and showered and got dressed. Edward led her downstairs were everyone was doing their own thing. Baby items were scattered throughout the house, swings, strollers, and toys. Alice was sitting at the kitchen table, she had herself emersed in wedding plans. Emmett and Jasper were watching a Dolphins game. Carlisle was at the hospital doing a surgery. Rosalie was out hunting with esme. Edward kissed Bells, all was well in the Cullen world.

Edward led Bella to a comfy chair and she sat down and he started playing piano for her and said,"what would you like to do today Bella?" Bella perked up and said, "Could we go shopping?" Alice looked at her, stunned at her question and said, "Do you even need to ask Bella?"


	13. Shopping With Alice

Shopping With Alice

I do not own Twilight but I do own a copy of the book! Or three.

Alice helped Bella to the car and said, "Don't worry Edward, I'll take good care of her." Edward smirked and kissed Bella lightly and said, "Be careful and have fun." Bella nodded and said, "You go have some fun with your brothers." Edward nodded and said, "Yes Ma'am." When they were shopping Alice forced Bella to try on anything and everything in sight. Bella hadn't even known that there were high end maternity shops but Alice had found them and LOTS of them. Alice also made Bella get matching purses and accessories to all the outfits she got. In all total, Alice spent over 5000 dollars. When they arrived home Bella was starving and Edward had cooked bacon cheeseburgers for her. "So Whats the damage?" He asked. Alice smiled and started carrying in shopping bags.

(Sorry its short I need help I have writers block)


	14. Its Time

Its Time.

I do not own twilight but I do own a Robert Pattinson Poster.

Bella was sitting on the couch watching Emmett and Edward play videos games and tracing patterns on her stomach. Bella felt something warm run down her leg and said, "Edward!" Edward immediately stopped and his eyes grew wide. "My Water Broke." Bella said scared. "Don't be scared honey its ok, Emmett get Carlisle." Edward commanded. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Bella moaned as a contraction hit her. She leaned into Edward. Carlisle said, "Edward get her to a bed, the twins are coming and fast." Alice nodded in agreement and said, "FAST."

(need help with birthing part please)


	15. Emma Cullen

I Do not own Twilight. Thanks Muchly to Lilly Hope Cullen for most of this chapter. Hugs and Warm cookies Enjoy.

"Okay Bella lets see how far along you are."Carlisle said smiling.

Edward was a mess, as most 1st time dads are, Bella was trying to calm him down

while Carlisle was checking to see how far she was dialated.

"You are at 3 cm. your off to a good start Bella." Carlisle said looking at Edward and nodded.

"Ok." She said holding Edward's hand and smiling and said, "Honey I… Ugghhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Bella was cut off by a contraction, that is when Edward went from mess to full on

disaster.

"Edward calm down. I'm fine its normal and you freaking out is not helping." Bella moaned in between a contraction.

Her contractions were 5 mins. apart and Esme was helping her remember her

breathing while Emmett was trying to calm Edward down.

"Edward dude chill. Bella is doing great but she needs you man to be calm,

cool, and collected." Emmet said holding his shoulders.

"Right." Edward muttered nodding. Bella broke the silence screaming,

"EDWARD!!!!"

Bella screamed as another contraction hit and this one was twice as strong He

quickly pulled himself together and went to his wife."What is it Bella?" Edward asked calmly. "I am going to kill you Edward, I will find a way this hurts so much." She was cut off yet again by another contraction. She felt as if the contractions were ripping her apart.

5 hours later:

"Edward its time."

Carlisle called he was there in a flash.

"Okay Bella on the next contraction I need you to push, Ready and PUSH!"

Bella was squeezing Edward's hand hard, he thought if he wasn't a vampire she would break it.

Bella pushed while Edward counted down from 10 throwing in compliments, like

your doing great honey.

After 3 hours of pushes:

"Your doing great Bella just one more push and will have baby #1."

Bella pushed till she heard the most beautiful cry every.

"Edward do you want to cut the cord?"

Edward nodded and looked down at Baby Emma Cullen.


End file.
